Aquellos hermosos ojos
by Kitsunero
Summary: SongFic. Naruto es cantante. Una vez conoció a cierta camarera, de hermosos ojos. Dos años después, canta una canción, recordando su historia.


Weno, pos aki les traigo un SongFic, basado en la cancion **Y nos dieron las diez**, sobre la cual no tengo ningun derecho, que le pertenecen a su compositor, digo yo. Al igual que sobre los personajes de Naruto, k son de Kishimoto-sama. Y como supongo k eso vale como disclaimer, por adelante con la historia.

* * *

**Aquellos hermosos ojos.**

Era una noche agradable de verano en la capital. La gente iba y venía tranquilamente, sin las prisas típicas que produce el trabajo. Muchos aprovechaban para salir a cenar con amigos o familiares.

Una muchacha caminaba solitaria por las calles. Había quedado con sus amigos para tomar algo en uno de esos bares donde los grupos musicales pequeños podían tocar, amenizando así la cena de los clientes.

Una vez reunidos, el grupo entró y se sentó. Tenían mesa reservada, así que no tuvieron ningún problema. La cena trascurrió entre las típicas bromas e historias, con alguna actuación de fondo.

Decidieron irse. Mientras recogían todas sus cosas, el regente anunciaba la próxima actuación.

"Un fuerte aplauso para nuestro mago profesional. Recuerden que actúa aquí todos los sábados" Dijo, con su voz ampliada por el micrófono. "Y ahora demos paso al siguiente invitado. ¡Uzumakiiii Narutoooo!" La muchacha levantó un poco la cabeza al oír ese nombre. Entre aplausos y silbidos, un joven de alborotados cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo, salió al escenario. Se sentó en una silla, y dio la señal a la banda para que empezara a tocar.

"¡Hey, que nos vamos!" Los amigos de la muchacha estaban ya en la puerta, esperándola.

"Esperar un momento. Ir yendo vosotros, que ahora os alcanzaré"

"Como quieras."

La chica no dejó de mirar al rubio ni un instante, mientras la melodía de la canción comenzaba a sonar, tocada magistralmente por los miembros de la banda.

"Esta canción está dedicada, a aquella mujer que me hizo sentir algo que no había sentido antes. La única persona a la que he amado. Y a la que todavía sigo amando."

La chica seguía mirando al cantante desde el mismo sitio, pensando en esa dedicatoria. "Tal vez…" Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el comienzo de la canción.

**Fue en un pueblo con mar  
una noche después de un concierto;  
tú reinabas detrás  
de la barra del único bar que vimos abierto**

_Fue una tarde de verano. El grupo estaba de gira por los pueblos cercanos. Este había sido un éxito, vendimos todas las entradas y llenamos el recinto que nos habían preparado. Así que para celebrarlo, nos fuimos en busca de un bar. Quien sabe por que circunstancias, quizás fue el concierto, quizás el destino, o tal vez solo casualidad, pero solo había un bar abierto en todo el pueblo. Y allí fue donde te conocí._

"**Cántame una canción  
al oído y te pongo un cubata"  
"Con una condición:  
que me dejes abierto el balcón de tus ojos de gata"**

_Figura esbelta, pelo no muy largo, rosa, y un aroma a cerezos en flor. Pero no fue tu figura, ni tu pelo, ni tu fragancia. Fueron tus ojos los que me cautivaron. Unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Sin tan siquiera conocerte, solo con mirarte a los ojos, supe que eras alguien especial. Tus ojos tenían algo que me maravillaba._

**  
Loco por conocer  
los secretos de tú dormitorio  
esa noche canté  
al piano del amanecer todo mi repertorio.**

_Estuvimos hablando durante largo rato, e incluso te cante alguna de mis canciones más románticas. Reconozco que al principio solo buscaba una noche de placer como otra cualquiera, y ser cantante te ponía las cosas un poco menos complicadas._

**  
Los clientes del bar  
uno a uno se fueron marchando,  
tú saliste a cerrar,  
yo me dije:  
"Cuidado, chaval, te estas enamorando",**

_Pero pronto me di cuenta, de que cada vez que me mirabas, cada vez que me sonreías, yo sentía algo, algo extraño. Ya era casi de noche, por lo que el bar se fue vaciando, hasta quedarnos completamente solos. _

**  
Luego todo pasó  
de repente, tú dedo en mi espalda  
dibujó un corazón  
y mi mano le correspondió debajo de tu falda;**

**Caminito al hostal  
nos besamos en cada farola,**

**era un pueblo con mar,  
yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola…**

_Todo comenzó con un simple gesto, un simple roce. El simple contacto de tus dedos en mi espalda me hacía estremecer. Tras ese, siguieron otros. No pude resistirlo más, y te besé, te besé en esos labios suaves y finos. Un beso al que tú correspondiste. Ninguno quería pasar la noche solo, así que salimos del bar en busca de un sitio en el que dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. _

**Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una  
y las dos y las tres  
y desnudos al amanecer nos encontró la luna.**

_Pasamos la noche en vela, entre los brazos del otro, disfrutando de cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso. Hasta que llegó el amanecer, y, con él, el momento que más temía._

**  
Nos dijimos adiós,  
ojalá que volvamos a vernos  
el verano acabó  
el otoño duró lo que tarda en llegar el invierno,**

_El tiempo siguió su curso, imparable, inalterable. Ya había pasado un año desde aquella noche mágica, y no había día en que no pensara en ti. Tus cabellos rosados, tu aroma a flores de cerezo, tu sonrisa, tus manos sobre mi piel, tus ojos. Entonces me informaron._

"_Nos vamos de gira."_

**  
Y a tu pueblo el azar  
otra vez el verano siguiente  
me llevó, y al final  
del concierto me puse a buscar tu cara entre la gente,**

_Allí estaba otra vez. Esperando encontrarte. Durante el concierto, entre canción y canción, en los descansos… Buscaba tu cara, tu pelo, tus ojos. Pero no te encontré. Al terminar el concierto, les pregunte a los habitantes sobre ti, pero…_

**  
y no halle quien de ti  
me dijera ni media palabra,  
parecía como si  
me quisiera gastar el destino una broma macabra.**

_Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidí ir al sitio donde empezó todo. Te fui a buscar al bar, aquel bar donde te conocí. Cuando llegué, creí haberme confundido de dirección, pese a haber preguntado por él. Parecía que no tenía al destino de mi lado en esta ocasión._

**  
No había nadie detrás  
de la barra del otro verano.  
Y en lugar de tu bar  
me encontré una sucursal del Banco Hispano Americano,**

**tu memoria vengué  
a pedradas contra los cristales,**

_No quedaba rastro del bar. En su lugar, un edificio alto, con grandes cristaleras. Dentro, ni barra, ni taburetes, ni camarera hermosa que atendiera a los clientes. Solo mesas de oficina, sillas, y gente trajeada._

_Algo se apoderó de mí. Algo en mi interior me pedía venganza. Y yo no me resistí. Cogí lo primero que vi, una piedra, y la lance a una de las cristaleras. Acto seguido, lance otra, mientras gritaba desesperado._

**-"Se que no lo soñé"-  
protestaba mientras me esposaban los municipales  
en mi declaración  
alegué que llevaba tres copas**

_No, no lo soñé, estoy seguro. Todavía recuerdo la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cuando me acariciabas. Todavía recuerdo el aroma que desprendía tu hermoso pelo. Todavía recuerdo esos ojos esmeralda que me cautivaron desde el primer momento. Eso no pudo ser un sueño._

**  
Y empecé esta canción  
en el cuarto donde aquella vez te quitaba la ropa**

_Me dirigí al único lugar que compartimos, aparte del bar, esperando que siguiera allí. Por suerte, el hostal todavía seguía en funcionamiento, así que alquilé la misma habitación donde nos amamos con todo nuestro ser. Allí, quizá para desahogarme, quizá para recordar, empecé a escribir una canción, una canción que te mantuviera siempre en mi memoria, mientras esperaba, quizá inútilmente, que volviéramos a vernos._

**  
Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce y la una  
y las dos y las tres  
y desnudos al amanecer nos encontró la luna.**

_Una canción que me recordara aquella noche, en que la luna fue testigo del amor infinito de dos personas enamoradas._

La canción terminó, y el joven muchacho recibió los aplausos y silbidos del público.

La muchacha ya no se encontraba en el lugar desde el cual había escuchado toda la canción.

Naruto, tras ser despedido por el regente, se encaminó de vuelta a la zona donde se reunían los artistas esperando su turno. Empezó a recoger sus cosas, cuando alguien se dirigió a él

"Sabes, me ha gustado mucho la canción." Por la voz era una chica. Posiblemente, una que buscara algo más que comprar un disco.

"Vaya, me alegra oír eso." Contestó Naruto, terminando de recoger sus cosas, todavía de espaldas.

"Sabes, yo también busco a alguien especial." La chica parecía ir directa al grano.

"Seguro que la encuentres pronto." Una vez hubo terminado de recoger sus cosas, Naruto, dispuesto a irse, se giró y observó a la chica.

No se volvió a mover. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la muchacha, unos ojos verdes de extremada belleza. Aquellos mismos ojos que le habían hipnotizado con su encanto años atrás.

"Parece que los dos hemos encontrado a esa persona." La chica dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Naruto seguía sin reaccionar. Finalmente lo hizo.

Y lo único que pudo hacer, fue besarla. Como hace dos años.

Y como hace dos años, ella le correspondió.

Y de nuevo, pasaron la noche en vela.

Y al igual que hace dos años, la luna fue el único testigo del amor entre ambos.

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado. Dejen cualquier critica dandole al botoncito de Go. Y por lo que mas quieran, no sean (muy) malos. xD

Saludos!


End file.
